Gathering Light
The Following Light is the name of the church of Quraura. Though Quraura herself leans towards Neutrality on the axis of law and chaos, the Gathering Light embrace order along with the light, often conflating law with good. Description Many cultures have worshiped the sun throughout history, but few with the organized grandeur and dedication of the Gathering Light. Centered around the Grand Sunspire in Sunholme and the Sister Chapel in Oceanside, the Gathering Light’s influence can be felt in much of the civilized world. The organization opposes Fiends, Undead, and anything else that lurks in shadow. Until recently, they were led by the Undead Hunter, Arzal Morummund, who retired his post in the face of backlash caused by the discovery that the Regency were an entrenched vampire coven — several of them, in fact. Morummund’s departure also gave rise to the splinter faction within the Gathering Light, the Purifiers. The hierarchy is now led by Highfather Dorsian Vordiq, and the organization has become more militaristic and vigilant, especially in Sunholme. Ranks * Highfather/Mother/Heliosic(archaic) – Absolute head of the order * Radiant – Respected council of the Heliosic ** Approximate - Servants of the Radiants; not officially part of the hierarchy * Lucent – General Voting Council, distant leaders * Illumina – Regional leaders * Fulgor/Father – Assemblage leaders ** Shepherd – Assistants to the Fulgors; not officially part of the hierarchy * Lantern – Wandering priests, usually with a home chapel/Fulgor they report to Factions Purifiers The Purifiers are a splinter group of the Gathering Light — they believe in rooting out the seeds of evil wherever they may fall, before they have a chance to take root and fester. There is no evil too small — even minor infractions can result in a swift and brutal response. Those with “obvious” signs of corruption are “purified”, which typically means incineration — alive or dead. Lesser infractions or things difficult to prove may result in being sent to the inner cloisters of the Bright Hall in Sunholme — bastion of the Purifier’s power within the compound of the Grand Sunspire — where those suspects are subject to stringent reeducation doctrines. The purifiers believe in burning first and asking questions later, unless there is cause to believe that they see only the branches of darkness and there is an opportunity to get to the true roots of evil. Ranks The upper echelons often hold the rank of Radiant or Lucent within the Gathering Light. The Gathering Light as a body doesn't recognize the hierarchy of the Purifiers. * High Marshall – Highest rank, usually oversees a large area * Marshall – The Generals of the Purifiers, usually in charge of actual strategy. * Commander – Unit commander, over several squads of soldiers. * Sub-Commander – Usually either a field operative outside the traditional commander structure, has authority to requisition and demand resources/aid from inferior troops without prior approval. * Sergeant- Commands two or three squads or specialized unit commander. Specialized Roles are usually added to the title such as “Operations Sergeant” or “Requisitions Sergeant”. Despite adhering to the format, “Sanitation Sergeant” is usually a recruit experiencing punishment. * Corporal – Squad leader or adjutant to a Sergeant * Purifier – For lack of another title, the rank and file are referred to simply as Purifiers